


A Rainbow Ocean

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Merfolk AU, Rave, pirate terrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: A brightly colored pirate named Terrence Suave and a brightly colored merfolk named Randy Radman and the story of how they met and how an event changed everything.
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Kudos: 17





	A Rainbow Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Merfolk AU belongs to MintyFrosty ( https://mintyfrosty.tumblr.com/ )  
> Writer's block is not being nice to my wips, so instead I decided to write this on a whim.

The sound of crashing waves and the smell of salty sea water filled the air as the mighty pirate ship, The Crimson Airship, sailed through the waters. At the helm of the captain's wheel was the pirate captain, Terrence Suave, who was once known for being the flashiest pirate of the sea. Now and days though, Terrence had calmed down with age and experience, though losing a foot trying to fight nearly the entirety of Chairman Dmitri's crew might of brought him down a few notches as well. Terrence's pink pirate hat and gold coat flapped in the breeze as the pirate captain spoke up "Ai, Thomas! How much longer before we reach the village? We need to stock up on supplies now before that big storm heads this way!"

Wearing two monocles and a belt filled with maps and bags, first mate Thomas Chestershire, yelled back "If we keep this pace up, roughly before noon. I'll make sure Ellie and the rest of the crew are ready to go so our stop will go as smoothly as possible sir!" Terrence gave a smile and a nod as Thomas briskly ran inside the ship. Though while everyone else would be "borrowing" supplies, Terrence would be at the beachside waiting on someone he had fallen head over heels over, a blonde hair, rainbow eel merfolk named Randy Radman.

\---

Terrence had first met the merfolk while exploring some old cave systems for some treasures. Terrence was, very surprised at this strange creature, who was just watching him intensely from the waters. After Terrence screamed a bit, the merfolk only laughed at his reaction before he spoke "Greetings very bright landwalker! The name is Randy Radman, current leader of the Toppat Shells. Hope I didn't spook you too much." Terrence stared at Randy for the longest time, he couldn't believe this creature could talk and was a leader of some group? Finally after awhile, Terrence had found his words "Never seen anything like you before Randy. My name is Terrence Suave, captain of The Crimson Airship. Sorry for... screaming at you earlier, took me by surprise." And from there, the two began to talk for hours. Eventually Terrence had to leave, not wanting to worry his crew. But he told the merfolk that he would be back in a week to talk again.

Terrence never told anyone about Randy, and Randy never told anyone about Terrence. The two met up whenever they could and from a friendship formed something more. Terrence decided to gave Randy his favorite spectacles that he had stolen from his first pirate raid, and Randy gave Terrence a bright pink pirate hat he found, treasures they both proudly wore. Love was in the air and in the water.

\---

The winds grew harsh as Terrence heard the rumbling of thunder behind him. He thought the old ship could outrun the storm, but nature was a fickle thing. "All hands on deck! We got a storm coming!" Terrence yelled, tucking his hat under his shirt so it wouldn't fly away. Soon the crew was at their places and the ship was at the mercy of the storm. Lightning and rain crashed down on The Crimson Airship as Terrence and the crew tried to keep it steady. Lightning however struck the sails, causing a fire to erupt and grow on the ship. "Everyone, just evacuate ship! Take the row boats to safety!" Terrence screamed, knowing that the ship was a goner. Everyone started evacuating, Terrence making sure his crew got out first, but before Terrence could finally get off the ship, a large piece of debris feel on top of Terrence, causing him to smack his head hard against the ship's floor, knocking him out before he slid off the side of the ship.

Terrence's body helplessly fell deeper and deeper into the water, untill it was scooped up surprisingly by Randy, who was heading to their usual cave spot when he saw debris from a ship floating in the water. Randy knew though that Terrence wouldn't survive much longer, so he quickly swam to a specially hidden cave that he knew about and placed Terrence in a special spot. The crystals of the cave started to glow and the human slowly transformed into a golden angler merfolk, minus a rip at his fin, most likely due to Terrence's missing foot. It didn't matter though, to Randy, Terrence was going to be ok.

Randy didn't expect however, that Terrence would be amnesiac after waking up. He remembers his name and he knew Randy was important to him for some reason, but remembered nothing else. Randy was devastated, but decided that maybe Terrence would eventually remember things on his own and for right now he would make Terrence his second in command of the Toppat Shells, so they could still be together, as being alone in the sea was a dangerous thing. Randy did notice that Terrence's personality was more bold and smug, kind of like how Terrence described his younger self, but Terrence did care deeply for Randy, even though he never remembers why.

The sound of water whooshing past and the smell of the ocean floor filled the water of the ocean as Randy and Terrence swam together in the deep dark sea, not knowing what would await them in the future, but knowing they would stick together through it.


End file.
